Inside the Devil
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Mary et Lucifer qui se retrouve coincé ensemble... Comment cela put donner ça ? Spoil épisode 22 de la saison 13, résumé à l'intérieur !


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, un OS fraîchement pondu, inspiré de l'épisode 22 de la saison 13 ! Donc, je crie SPOIL ! Cette histoire prend place juste au moment où Mary et Lucifer se recroise. Oui, voilà, avec la gifle ! lol

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : Kitsune, qui corrigeles horreurs que je laisse traîner.

Jenn Ship, qui lit, relit, et trouve les pépites affreuses ^^

Warning : Lucifer expose ses sentiments, donc ne soyez pas choqués ! ^^

 _Pour l'histoire, je vous laisse lire !_  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Hey Mum !_ Content de me revoir ?

Le coup de poing avait été fulgurant. Mary n'avait pas pu se retenir en voyant la face de Lucifer, souriant comme un débile. Menotté par Castiel, le Diable se pavanait comme s'il était en terre conquise. Même les nombreux regards hostiles ne semblaient pas le dissuader de sourire.

Profitant que Castiel s'approche de Dean et Sam pour discuter avec eux, Lucifer se déroba de sa surveillance et retourna voir Mary. Cette dernière, le regard posé sur un plan qui semblait représenter les emplacements des armées de Michael, ne remarqua l'arrivée de l'Archange déchu.

Lucifer s'approcha lentement, le regard fixé sur le dos de la mère de famille. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher l'épaule de Mary, cette dernière lui attrapa le bras, le tordit, puis le plaqua contre un mur. Elle pressa son torse contre le dos du Diable, le souffle court, le regard noir.

\- Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, sinon je te tue de mes propres mains, menaça-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Toujours aussi dominante à ce que je vois, ronronna Lucifer, le visage écrasé contre le bois. Ça fait remonter de bons souvenirs, tu crois pas ?

Mary sentit ses genoux flancher une seconde, avant de se reprendre et de retourner le Diable, lui faisant face. Son bras plaqué sur les pectoraux de son vis-à-vis, la chasseuse croisa le regard lubrique du Diable, et fronça les sourcils. Mais elle devait se l'avouer, son séjour partagé avec Lucifer avait pris une tournure inattendue. Se retrouvant coincés dans un Monde Apocalyptique, où tout n'était que terreur et désolation, Mary et Lucifer n'arrivaient pas à se faire confiance.

Mais tout avait changé lors d'une attaque de vampires assoiffés de sang. Alors que Mary s'abreuvait à la rivière, Elle et Lucifer se firent attaquer par des buveurs de sang. Mais alors que le Diable pulvérisait tout ceux qu'ils voyaient, un grand cri de douleur résonna dans ses oreilles. Il se tourna et vit Mary se débattre alors qu'un vampire lui arrachait la carotide. Lucifer n'hésita pas, et fonça sur le suceur de sang. Il lui arracha la tête à la force de ses mains, et la jeta au sol.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mary, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, se vidant de tout son sang. Lucifer fit pencher la tête pour voir la blessure, et grimaça face à la plaie béante. Il posa sa main sur la peau déchiquetée, et une vive lumière bleutée brilla. Mary sentit sa blessure se refermer lentement, et grimaça à la sensation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucifer ôta sa main et aida la chasseuse à se relever.

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle, essuyant le sang dans son cou. Tu n'étais pas...

Elle s'écroula au sol, évanouie. La perte de sang était assez importante, et sans nourriture ni eau, Mary était quand même en danger. Lucifer la prit dans ses bras, tel une mariée, et la porta tout en cherchant un endroit où l'installer. Il découvrit une petite cabane dans une forêt dense. Ne sentant aucune présence d'ange ou aure créature à proximité, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, et grimaça à l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé que se dégagea de la construction en bois. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un matelas à même le sol, une petite table et une chaise sale mais semblant solide, et un placard bancal. Il déposa doucement la chasseuse sur le matelas, puis entreprit de fouiller le placard.

Lors de sa recherche d'un véhicule définitif, il avait eu l'occasion de "posséder" le corps d'un chef boy-scoot d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait pu découvrir dans la chambre de ce dernier plusieurs manuels de survie, et les avait tous lu. Et il devait avouer que les Humains pouvaient se montrer ingénieux, quand Ils ne se vautraient pas dans leurs pêchés.  
Durant sa période de divagation, il avait découvert qu'il adorait lire. Les Humains n'étaient pour lui que des singes sans poils, idiots et arrogants, mais Lucifer devait avouer que l'invention de l'Écriture était une des meilleures choses que ces Choses humaines avaient réussi le mieux. Et lire était devenu un des passe-temps favori du Diable.

Il y trouva une boîte de conserve sans étiquette, et un gobelet en fer. Appliquant les conseils du manuel "Survivre en forêt" d'un certain Bear Grills*, il récupéra des branchages secs de plusieurs tailles et des pierres. Il disposa le bois en un petit tas, qu'il entoura de pierres pour éviter la propagation du feu. Puis, il entreprit d'allumer le brasier. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il essaya, e échoua. Blessé dans son orgueil, il claqua des doigts, enflammant les petits bouts de bois. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il récupéra le gobelet en fer, et puisa de l'eau dans la rivière près de la cabane. Lucifer avait lu qu'il fallait souvent faire bouillir l'eau pour éviter de tomber malade. Ce que ces Humains pouvaient être fragiles ! Une petite bestiole microscopique se faufilait dans leurs corps, et hop ! Il pouvait mourir en quelques heures. Dieu avait vraiment foiré ces créations.

Revenant à la cabane, Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et constata que Mary avait le teint très pâle, ce qui n'était pas bon. Dans un manuel médical -comme dit précédemment, l'Archange déchu avait vraiment lu tout et n'importe quoi-, un teint pâle signifiait souvent un problème de santé. Il se dépêcha de mettre l'eau à bouillir, puis ouvrit la boîte de conserve. A l'intérieur, ça sentait la tomate chimique, mais ça semblait encore mangeable. De la soupe aux vermicelles en boîte. Ce n'était pas le meilleur, mais ça remplirait l'estomac de Mary.

Lucifer versa un peu de soupe dans l'eau frémissante, et secoua la tasse pour mélanger les deux liquides. La soupe réchauffée, il retourna dans la cabane. Il s'agenouilla à côté du matelas, et secoua doucement l'épaule de la chasseuse.

\- Allez debout, c'est plus l'heure de dormir, chuchota-t-il d'une voix faussement moqueuse. Les Humains sont si fainéants.

\- Les Humains t'emmerdent... souffla Mary, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, et posa son regard sur la tasse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce que vous appelez communément de la nourriture. Mange, t'en as besoin.

Mary s'asseya difficilement, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Elle accepta la tasse, renifla, et sous le regard du Diable, avala le liquide épais. Elle grimaça mais but tout le contenu de la tasse, puis la reposa sur le sol.

Quelques instants, elle se sentit légèrement mieux, son estomac plein. Elle se redressa plus confortablement, et sentant une odeur de fumée, tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée de la cabane. Mary remarqua un feu de camp et posa un regard mi-étonné, mi-méfiant sur Lucifer. Le feu, la soupe, la cabane... Le Diable venait-il de l'aider à s'en sortir ?

\- Tu... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé crever comme un vulgaire cloporte sur le sol ? dit Lucifer, tout en haussant les épaules. Disons que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'on peut le penser. On partage le même objectif : sortir de cet endroit et retrouver nos fils.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Mary, essayant de se lever. Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'intéresses réellement à ce qui pourrait arriver à cet enfant ?

Remarquant l'hésitation de la chasseuse, Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chaise où il l'aida à s'asseoir, avant de se poster face à Mary, les bras croisés.

\- Peu importe ce que tu sais de moi, sache que mon fils est ma priorité, contra le Diable. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le Diable, que je ne peux pas être père. Certains humains ont fait des choses bien plus horribles que certains démons, et souvent à leurs propres enfants. Mais moi, je ne ferais pas de mal à ma progéniture. Je l'ai eu parce que je le voulais. Et je serais un meilleur père que Dieu lui-même.

\- Tu manques pas d'air de balancer ça, ricana Mary. Et en quoi seras-tu meilleur que le Créateur ?

\- Parce que contrairement à Lui, je n'abandonnerais pas mes Enfants, affirma Lucifer, avant de sortir de la cabane, laissant Mary seule.

Cette dernière regarda le Diable sortir, et repensa à son affirmation. Il semblait réellement déterminé à élever le Néphilim. Mais Castiel avait semblé si sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait affirmait que cet enfant était celui qui allait sauver l'Humanité, que Mary voulait à tout prix empêcher Lucifer d'influencer l'enfant. Mais si ce dernier était vraiment ce monstre sans cœur tant redouté, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé de ces vampires ? Il aurait très bien pu la laisser se vider de son sang. Et puis, il avait pris Mary dans ses bras, l'avait porté jusque dans cette cabane, avait trouvé de la nourriture, et avait même allumé un feu qui pourrait servir à la réchauffer. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir, et ne pas se traîner un être fragile derrière lui, tel un boulet accroché à sa cheville.

Mary ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se leva, puis ne sentant aucune gêne ou étourdissement, sortit de la cabane. Balayant la forêt du regard, elle remarqua la silhouette de Lucifer près de la rivière. Ce dernier, assis sur une souche d'arbre, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement perdu, qu'il n'entendit pas la chasseuse arriver derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa ladite main, tira dessus, faisant tomber son visiteur au sol. Rapidement, il s'installa à califourchon sur l'inconnu et leva le poing près à frapper. Avant de reconnaître Mary. Il soupira, baissa le poing, et secoua la tête.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une vanne, mais un poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, et la seconde suivante, c'était lui qui se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, Mary à califourchon sur son bassin, son bras en travers de la gorge de Lucifer. Ce dernier ricana, regardant la chasseuse en détail.

\- Si tu voulais me sauter dessus, il fallait le dire tout de suite, affirma-t-il, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel, puis se redressa. Il tendit la main au Diable, qui l'attrapa et se releva sur ses pieds. Ils s'époussetèrent, mais stoppèrent leurs gestes en entendant un craquement. Immédiatement, ils se mirent en posture de défense, leurs dos collés ensemble. Ils promenèrent leurs regards sur les alentours, attendant une attaque. Le silence persista, mais alors que Mary se détendait légèrement, quelque chose percuta violemment Lucifer, le faisant chuter au sol. La chasseuse se tourna, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme en tenue de combat, une lame angélique à la main.

\- Super, vous allez l'air en forme, vous allez me rapporter gros, ricana le nouveau venu, avant de charger Mary.

Cette dernière esquiva le premier coup de poing, mais n'échappa pas au deuxième, qui la frappa au ventre. Elle se plia en deux, terrassé par la douleur. Elle leva les yeux, mais fut ébloui un instant par un éclat de soleil se répercutant sur la lame angélique arrivant droit sur elle.  
Mais ce fut Lucifer qui reçut le coup de lame, le faisant gronder de douleur. Il posa sa main sur le visage de l'attaquant, le brûlant lentement. L'homme finit en un tas de cendres, alors que Lucifer serrait son bras contre son ventre, jurant à tout va. Mary s'approcha de lui doucement, et lui prit le bras délicatement. Une vilaine plaie s'étendait sur tout l'avant-bras du Diable. La chasseuse grimaça. Elle ôta sa chemise, puis récupérant la lame angélique, elle découpa une bande de tissu. Elle la plongea dans l'eau de la rivière, puis fit un bandage de fortune sur la blessure de Lucifer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on soigne ce genre de plaie, expliqua-t-elle, croisant le regard étonné du Diable. Merci de t'être interposé et de m'avoir sauvé. Encore.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux changer, affirma Lucifer. On est dans la même galère, alors essayer de se soutenir. Et puis, si tu meurs, j'aurais Sam et Dean aux trousses pour le reste de leurs vies, et vu que c'est eux qui sont en première ligne avec mon fils, continua Lucifer, haussant les épaules. Enfin, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

Mary secoua la tête, amusée et dépitée. Elle accrocha la lame angélique à la ceinture de son pantalon, puis retourna près du feu, suivit par Lucifer. Ils s'installèrent sur des pierres, face au feu. La nuit tomba doucement sur la forêt, refroidissant l'air. La chasseuse entoura son torse de ses bras, tentant vainement de se réchauffer.

L'Archange déchu, remarquant le manège de sa compagne de galère, déposa sa propre veste sur les épaules de la mère de famille, et s'asseya près d'elle.  
Puis, sans réfléchir, ils entamèrent une conversation, discutant de tout et de rien. Mary raconta des anecdotes de l'enfance de Dean. Lucifer expliqua comment, dans les rares moments de calme au Paradis, il apprenait des tours à Gabriel. Comment ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec des milliers de clones parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa duplication. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à rire, à discuter, à essayer d'oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde Apocalyptique, où leurs doubles avaient été tués. Puis, à un moment donné, Mary bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui sonna la fin de la soirée. Elle salua Lucifer, puis retourna dans la cabane et s'allongea sur le matelas. Mais un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant grelotter de froid la mère de famille.

Mary se recroquevilla, glacée jusqu'aux os. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cabane, la faisant se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Lucifer, qui s'approcha du matelas. Il s'y allongea à son tour, et sans attendre une réaction de la part de la chasseuse, colla son torse contre le dos de cette dernière et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Mais que-

\- Je t'ai pas sauvé deux fois pour que tu crèves de froid, marmonna le Diable, son souffle s'écrasant sur la nuque de Mary. Maintenant dors.

La mère de famille, oubliant son malaise, se laissa aller. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit en quelques instants, bercé par la chaleur émanant du Diable.  
Lucifer, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il tenait dans ses bras la responsable de son enfermement dans ce Monde Apocalyptique. Mais contre toute attente, il ne se sentait pas en colère contre elle. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait pu sentir la présence de son fils avant d'atterrir ici ? Ou alors, à cause de ces souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec Sam lorsqu'il l'avait possédé ? Non, c'était autre chose.

Mais peu lui importait, il le faisait, c'est tout. La nuit avança, et à un moment donné, Mary se retourna, glissant son visage dans le cou de Lucifer. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, revint à l'instant présent en sentant le souffle chaud de la mère de famille dans son cou. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une drôle de sensation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson. Puis un autre. Pourquoi avait-il des frissons ? Il se rappela qu'il avait la même sensation lorsqu'il avait partagé son lit avec... oh.

Il lorgna sur le visage de Mary, la détaillant du regard. Un visage fin, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres fines, quelques rides aux coins des yeux, des cheveux blonds, un corps élancé. Oui, on pouvait dire que Mary Winchester était une belle femme. Pour un singe femelle sans poil- notez la mauvaise foi.  
Dieu avait peut-être foiré sa Création, mais il devait avouer que certains d'entre eux étaient attrayants à regarder. Lucifer savait reconnaître ce qui était beau. Après tout, il était l'Archange le plus beau crée par son Père. Et lorsqu'il avait choisi son véhicule pour le combat final contre Michael, Lucifer avait trouvé en Sam une ressemblance avec lui. Il avait tout de suite su que le petit humain allait être indépendant, sûr de lui, refusant de se laisser diriger par des traditions familiales idiotes. Samuel Winchester, fils de John et Mary Winchester, frère de Dean Winchester, avait cette petite trace infime de noirceur qui le rendait beau.  
Et cette noirceur, Lucifer savait d'où elle provenait. Mary Winchester n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, loin de là. Mais elle avait tout au fond d'elle une petite part d'ombre, qu'elle avait transmis à Sam lors de sa naissance. Et c'est ça qui avait conforté Le Diable dans son choix de véhicule définitif.

Mary remua dans ses bras, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Lucifer et le serra fortement contre elle. Lucifer se sentit littéralement gêné par le geste, leurs corps étant maintenant étroitement collés. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant ses mains devenir moites et collantes. Il grimaça, dégoûté par la sensation, et chercha quelque chose pour les essuyer. Mais étant "prisonnier" de l'étreinte de Mary, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Il posa son regard sur les bras de la chasseuse, et haussa les épaules, avant de tout simplement essuyer ses mains sur la veste de cette dernière.

Mary remua son nez dans le cou de Lucifer, le faisant se figer les mains en l'air, le regard écarquillé. Mais la respiration profonde de la chasseuse le rassura sur le fait qu'elle dormait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs étrange. De ce qu'il en savait, les chasseurs expérimentés ne dormaient que d'un seul œil, pour parer à toute attaque. Mais malgré tout les mouvements et gestes brusques du Diable, Mary semblait dormir comme un loir.

Se sentait-elle en sécurité ? C'était étonnant, presque incompréhensif pour Lucifer. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage, il était craint de tous. Humains, démons, monstres, anges, tous étaient effrayés rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Lucifer, Le Diable, l'Archange Déchus, le Princes des Enfers, ils avaient tous leurs façons de le nommer, mais une seule sensation lorsqu'ils en parlaient, où même qu'ils ne faisaient qu'en parler : la Peur.

A cet instant présent, alors que Mary se mettait à légèrement ronfler, Lucifer ne ressentait aucune trace de peur, de terreur ou autre sensation de ce genre émaner de Mary. Et ça, Lucifer en était étonné. Après des siècles de rejet et de dégoût, un être vivant lui offrait ce qu'il espérait recevoir depuis longtemps : de la confiance.  
Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la cabane, illuminant le visage de Mary. Lucifer la regarda de nouveau. Cette chasseuse, qui devait être une menace pour lui, lui faisait confiance. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il avait fait, c'était de ne pas la laisser mourir. Pas qu'il l'avait pris en pitié, mais disons qu'au fond, TOUT AU FOND de lui, il sentait un petit quelque chose qui se réveiller.

Une chaleur étrange lui réchauffait la poitrine. Des fourmillements se répandaient dans son ventre. Sa tête lui tourna légèrement, et il se sentit comme en train de... flotter. Oui, c'était ça, une sorte d'apesanteur, dans laquelle toute sa colère et sa rancœur semblait comme endormie.  
Lucifer, l'Archange Déchu, ressentait des émotions positives, grâce à Mary Winchester. Il glissa un doigt sur la joue la chasseuse, caressant la peau douce. Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant de ses rayons l'intérieur de la cabane. Lucifer entendit le souffle de Mary se faire moins profond, signe qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Il l'admira ouvrir lentement les yeux, et croisa son regard bleu encore endormi. Mu par un instinct nouveau, il posa sa grande main sur le visage pâle de la chasseuse, et se firent rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un baiser maladroit. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette instant.

Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Kelly Kline. Avec la mère du Néphilim, les baisers étaient mouillés, précipités et presque sauvages. Alors que celui qu'il partageait à l'instant même avec la chasseuse était plus doux, lent et léger. Et dans un seul sens. Il se rendit rapidement compte que Mary ne répondait pas au baiser. Lucifer sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le repousser. Il rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard horrifié de la chasseuse.

Lucifer sentit son ventre se tordre, lorsqu'il comprit que Mary le repoussait. Il la relâcha, se releva du matelas, et sortit rapidement de la cabane, refusant de rester une seconde de plus sous le regard presque dégoûté de la mère de famille. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps, mais Lucifer ne prit même pas la peine de le rallumer.

Mary se posa près du Diable, serrant sa veste pour contrer le froid. Elle se racla la gorge, tenant d'attirer l'attention sur son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Écoutes, je sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée, mais ça ne l'est pas, commença Mary, le regard rivé sur le sol. Je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'y étais pas obligé, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je ne peux pas vivre de relation avec toi.

Mary releva le regard, pensant trouvé un Lucifer dépité. Mais elle ne vit que le visage amusé du Diable. Ce dernier se mit à rire, secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

Puis, d'un coup, il s'arrêta, posa son regard sur la chasseuse, les épaules haussées, et mima une moue boudeuse.

\- Oh, c'est adorable. Tu croyais que moi, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ? ricana-t-il, pointant Mary du doigt. Allons, comme si moi, je pouvais ressentir ce genre de niaiserie pour une Humaine ? Qui plus est, celle qui a mis au monde les deux petits merdeux qui m'ont fait retourné dans cette cage, qui m'ont empêchés de voir mon fils ? Je comprends d'où Dean tient cette arrogance insupportable.

La gifle retentit, violente et méprisante. Mary se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans la cabane, laissant Lucifer seul. Ce dernier perdit son sourire, fixant porte fermée. Voilà pourquoi il détestait ces humains. Ils étaient si vils, si cruels, si mesquins.

Lucifer le savait pourtant. Chaque personne qu'il avait possédé lui avait montré l'étendu de leurs côtés obscurs. Luxure, arrogance, violence, mépris, haine, rancœur, cupidité, avidité, dépendance... Il avait crû voir en Mary quelqu'un de différent, qui aurait pût lui montrer une nouvelle facette des humains. Mais elle était comme les autres. Elle ne voyait en lui que Satan, le responsable de tous les maux de la Terre. Comme tout le monde.

Il se leva, s'épousseta, et reprit contenance. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane, découvrant Mary, assise sur la chaise, buvant le reste de soupe froide en grimaçant. Il récupéra sa veste abandonnée sur le matelas, l'enfila, puis ordonna à la chasseuse de le suivre. Ils devaient encore essayer de trouver un passage vers leur monde.

L'idée de devoir continuer le chemin en compagnie de la chasseuse le rebutait, mais Lucifer n'était pas une de ses créatures inutiles qui se laissaient envahir par ses... yeurk... émotions.

Mais en ce jour, alors qu'il avait été utilisé comme fontaine à Grâce, humilié par une vulgaire sorcière de quelques siècles, et repoussé par son petit frère, Lucifer avait encore une fois montré qu'il pouvait avoir un petit peu de compassion. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé Sam, mort, bouffé par ces saloperies de suceurs de sang, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir l'image de Mary blessée se superposer. Il n'avait donc pas hésité à le ramener à la vie.

Mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude, personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que Lucifer rende un service sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. Il avait alors "annoncé" à Sam qu'il voulait rencontrer son fils, tout en retenant les monstres affamés. Le chasseur n'avait pu qu'accepter, et avait suivit le Diable. Ce dernier avait rapidement retrouvé le campement où se trouvait Mary et Jack, son fils.

Et alors qu'il était toujours plaqué contre le mur, Mary lui tordant le bras, il ne put repenser à cette fameuse nuit, où la chasseuse avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, en toute confiance. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé, la mère de famille s'était laissé aller, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Lucifer.

Mary le relâcha et retrouva Jack et Dean, ces deux derniers étant en grande conversation. Lucifer la regarda partir, essayant de cacher son trouble. Il tendit l'oreille, et put entendre la chasseuse défendre la paternité du Diable. Ce dernier sentit un regain d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une vraie relation père/fils avec Jack. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir prouver à son fils, ainsi qu'à l'équipe de bras cassés qui entourait Jack, que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Lucifer croisa le regard de Mary, et pendant un très court instant, il sut qu'il y avait vu une étincelle de compassion. Mary aimait ses fils, et elle savait que Lucifer, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se dire sur lui depuis des siècles, avait tout au fond de lui une lumière qui brillait. Et cette étincelle grandissait à chaque que Lucifer posait son regard sur Jack. Le Néphilim était l'espoir de l'Humanité, et Mary le savait. Le Diable était peut-être la première mission de Jack. Aider Lucifer a reprendre sa place et redonner au Monde Apocalyptique sa liberté, et permettre au soleil de se lever de nouveau.

Car après tout, Lucifer était l'Étoile du Matin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* un spécialiste de la survie en milieu hostile, qui fait des émissions de démonstration : "Man vs Wild".

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
